Journey of Truth
by BayDear
Summary: Belldandy and Keiichi have to go back to the time 1949 America. Posing as a married couple they have to retrieve a magical artifact that was lost in time. To find the artifact they have to be locked up in a Japanese internment camp. As they look for the artifact Belldandy's and Keiichi's relationship is tested. Dark secrets and desires are relieved. Will their love last?
1. Ah, back in time we go!

**Well, this is another KeixBell fanfic. I hope you like my spin on this little time of history. This is all historically accurate. I used a 'My Name is America Book' I forgot the name. So if you have any information that you can give me about the conditions of the people in the camp please let me know. And I also used slurs against Japanese and white people. I am not racists. I only did that for the sake of the story. So do not get offended. I don't own AMG.**

**betaing done by k1xbell**

"What do you mean!?" Keiichi Morisato cried out with disbelief, as he gave his girlfriend Belldandy a disheveled look. She had just announced that she was called to do a mission from Heaven and she needed Keiichi's help.

"You have to come with me to 1949 in America. There is someone there who has acquired a special artifact, and we have to find her. But we don't know where she is so we have to arrive at the start of the Japanese Internment. But I cannot be locked up, so I need your help." Belldandy said her blue eyes glowed meekly.

"And you need me 'cause I am Japanese?" Keiichi said slowly, with realization lining his face.  
Belldandy nodded nervously, she didn't want to inconvenience Keiichi, but it was direct orders from Heaven. She couldn't disobey. "Yes, I am sorry my dear. But I really need to you to come with me."

Keiichi gave her a small smile and nodded. He took her hand in his, though it was a gentle touch Belldandy blushed. "I will go anywhere, if it means I'm with you."

"Thank you." Belldandy whispered as she began to lean in to kiss Keiichi. Planting a small kiss on him Belldandy's Goddess marks began to glow. Then with a blinding glow, the couple was enveloped in the a stream of light

As they rubbed their eyes, from the near blinding experience, they found that they were in Heaven.  
Looking around confused Belldandy looked up and found the head Valkyrie staring at them.  
Her blue eyes warm, but her face was nearly expressionless as she issued orders to Belldandy.

"When you leave on your mission you will Be Mr. and Mrs. Keiichi Morisato. You are newlyweds, and live in Wyoming. Keiichi you just emigrated to America and you met Belldandy. Belldandy you are American, I hope you can do an American accent. Remember speak in English at all times. Belldandy, keep your cool if they try to harm Keiichi. You will be in the camp in an estimated 11 Earth Months. The date is August 18, 1942, Keiichi you own a shop repairing cars, Bell you are a housewife." Taking a breath, she continued.  
"I'm sorry that your first visit to heaven couldn't be on friendlier terms, Keiichi, but this is a matter of utmost importance. I wish you good luck." She finished with a small smile.

With that last sentence the Valkyrie gave no time for Keiichi or Belldandy to speak. She snapped her fingers and the couple once again vanished in a flash of light. With a sudden drop the couple was dropped on the hard wooden ground. Both moaned and rubbed their heads.

"Are we here," Keiichi groaned out as he shook away the cobwebs

* * *

"Yes, we are." Belldandy answered, just as shook up. She looked around and found that they were in what appeared to be a kitchen. There was a small fridge and sink squeezed into one side. Then in the other corner, there was a two-person dining table. When Belldandy stood up and dusted herself off. She noticed that she was dressed in a 1940s styled dress. It was a pale blue with the sleeves cutting off at her elbows. Running her hands over the soft fabric, she noticed the telltale sparkle of a diamond on her left hand. She paused for a moment to admire the ring. It felt weird to wear the ring on her finger but it also felt so very right at the same time. She was now Belldandy Morisato even though it was temporary. A male voice cut through her thoughts.

"Bell, you ok?" Keiichi asked with a worried look. Belldandy examined him with her blue eyes; Keiichi looked the same except for a white collar shirt and black pants and a small gold ring on his left ring finger.

"I am perfectly fine." Bell answered with a small nod.

Deciding that they should get a feel for the area, Keiichi spoke.

"Ok, well I think we should look around the town and the house." Keiichi suggested as he took his hand in her's. She also took his hand as they walked around the small house. It amazed Keiichi on how right the house felt. Everything seemed like it was theirs, the clothes, bed, even the pictures. The pictures contained photos of their wedding, which apparently was one month ago. There were pictures of Keiichi's family, though he did not recognize the people. Belldandy had pictures of her family but she had no idea who they were either.

As the couple made their way outside, they were greeted by the cool winds and bright sunlight. "Oh, that's nice."

Venturing out of their home, they walked down the pebbled pathway that led into town. As they walked, side-by-side people gave them looks. One Caucasian lady frowned at Keiichi, "You Japanese spy go back to where you came from. Why hasn't the military hauled you away yet?"

Confused, Keiichi took a few steps forward, and began to walk quicker towards the town. Belldandy turned her head as she saw the lady give her a look of sympathy.

As they headed into town Keiichi saw instantly that he was not welcomed. There were signs all over town that said, Japanese Rules. The sign listed a bunch of rules that anyone of Japanese descent had to follow. People in town gave Keiichi a dirty look. "Why hasn't the Army hauled you away yet?" Was the general rumble that had followed them wherever they went. What they did not noticed that some Military men came out of a bar and noticed the couple standing in astound-meant.

The couple decided that it was best to retreat back to their home before something was started. Closing the door behind them Keiichi let out a great sigh. "How could people hate the Japanese so much?"

Belldandy gave Keiichi an apologetic smile, "I am sorry my dear, it is just how things were back then. They are just scared, don't take it personally."

Keiichi gave a small laugh and shook his head and mumbled, "Stupid people." Underneath his breath. Belldandy walked up to him and gave him a hug. It was a bit bold for her, but it was something that Keiichi enjoyed very much.

Belldandy wrapped her arms around Keiichi and rested her chin on his shoulder. This was the man that she loved without limit. All she could manage was a soft whisper, "Keiichi-San I love you so. . ."

Her voice faded out with a soft moor. Belldandy wrapped her arms even tighter around Keiichi. She felt as if she would lose him if she didn't hold on tight enough.

After a few moments Belldandy pulled away and surveyed Keiichi's face. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Keiichi, why do you look the way you do?"

"I am only confused, you usually aren't this..."Keiichi paused trying to find to word, "bold."

"Oh," Belldandy retorted with a slight blushing of her cheeks, "I uh, don't know. I acted without thought."

"Well could you act without thought a little more often?" Keiichi asked with a slight laugh as he kissed Belldandy's forehead. That was bold and out of character for Keiichi as well. The couple didn't know what it was, but something made them be more affectionate to one another.

* * *

A few more days passed and Keiichi and Belldandy had come to the conclusion that they had to be taken away to the camp. It was the only way to retrieve the artifact. But how they would be 'taken away' was something that they had to carefully go about.

It was decided that they would go and walk around in town and see what would happen. With the disturbance that they had caused the first time it was certain that there would be something similar to it.

As the couple walked side by side in the town square people began to stare at them. Old women avoided eye contact, men glared at Keiichi. It was quite scary. Them out of the blue someone threw something at Keiichi.

It was a piece of bread that a young boy threw. Keiichi turned around grumbling. "Hey, Jap get out of here why dontcha?" The boy's blue eyes glittered with victory.

"Leave me alone." Keiichi said as he bitterly turned around and continued to walk. Then another piece of bread hit him. This time it wasn't thrown by the boy it was thrown by a man.

"Get out of our town you Jap!"

Keiichi took Belldandy's hand and continued to walk further into town. they only got more stares and hateful comments. "Kei, we have to cause a disturbance of sorts to really get their attention."

"Whatever you say Bell, I got an idea follow my lead." Keiichi murmured as he walked towards of the local vendors. The vendor was selling foods and when Keiichi tried to buy some he refused.

"Get out of here Jap, I'm not selling to your kind."

"You can't do that, that is discrimination I am as human as you are," Keiichi cried out in anger.

"You are not human, you are just some demon."

Keiichi's eyes grew dark, he was no longer acting that stopped a while ago. He was tired of the harassment that he was receiving and this man was pushing his buttons. He never expected the white man to give him too much hate.

"Keiichi-San, I think you are going too far, let us go before we cause trouble." Belldandy begged as she tugged at Keiichi's forearm. The vendor took notice to this.

"Darling why are you with a pussy like this when you can be with a real man?" He laughed to himself and offered out a hand. When Belldandy refused the man took her by her wrist and jerked her over to his side.

As he cupped her chin in his hand and held her lips close to his Keiichi got madder and madder. Belldandy squirmed in his grip, she tried to pull away, but was not strong enough.

"Let her go," Keiichi growled.

"As if," the vendor scoffed with a small laugh. "What are you going to do to make me put her down? I mean 'cause she is quite fine. How did someone like you snag a beauty like this?"

"Let-Her-Go!" Keiichi said his breaths quickening as his muscles tensed. The man yet again laughed at Keiichi. That was the last straw for him. He just lost if after that, he started to punch the man repeatedly.

The man had no choice, but to let go. Then Belldandy had to pull Keiichi off of the man. "Keiichi-San calm down please." Before Keiichi had a chance to apologize the military men spotted him.

"You there, Jap; freeze." Cried one of the Military men. Keiichi's muscles tensed as they approached him. "Kei, stay calm we need to go with them." Belldandy whispered into his ear.

As they drew nearer, they took hold of Keiichi's arm and pulled him away from Belldandy. She cried out in protest reaching out her arm. "Kei, no!"

The men took notice to Belldandy. "Miss, are you ok? Did this Jap hurt you? You are free to go now." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, you don't understand. Keiichi is my husband. I am Belldandy Morisato." Belldandy said as she flashed her wedding ring.

The men's eyes widened and sighed. "Miss, you don't have to go with him."

"But I have to." Belldandy protested.

Giving a small shrug they seized Belldandy also but not as roughly. They were loaded onto the truck Keiichi and Belldandy were shoved into the back with the soldiers.

"Were are you taking us?"

"Tell us where your home is. You will have a 15 minutes to pack clothes into one suitcase each. After that we will be taking you to the camp." The solider gruffly answered.

Belldandy gave the men directions and they politely nodded and proceeded to drive to her home. They let Keiichi and Belldandy out to go collect their belongings. The couple packed all of their clothes then also continued to pack dishes and silverware.

Though it seemed uncanny, but they had just enough of everything to pack away in their suitcases. The two both knew what would happen to them, knowing the history of the Japanese internment camps. But experiencing it was a different thing.

They may have known what to bring, but the mystery of what would really happen was beyond them both. When they when back to the auto mobile they were loaded back into their seat.

Belldandy gave a small sigh as she gave Keiichi a hopeful smile. Keiichi gave Belldandy's hand a small squeeze as they drove away to the train station.


	2. Character Change

**I know that Bell and Kei are OOC it will make sense soon. FOllow and comment!**

* * *

The ride to the train station was a very unpleasant experience for the couple. There was little to no food and the seats were cramped and it was hot inside of the train. Many people were squished into the small train cars.

Many people were confused and upset. Several people spoke only Japanese. They kept asking nearby people what was happening, but everyone wasn't so sure themselves. Finally a day later they arrived at the internment camp called 'Heart Mountain Relocation Center'. A very kind name for prison.

When everyone was herded out of the train into one group they clustered into large groups. Families trying to stay together. Keiichi felt Belldandy slip her hand into his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry we will survive this."

"I know." She whispered. Everyone found their luggage and started to head into the camp. It was a barren isolated place. Barbwire fences surrounded the entire camp and several watch towers lined their ways between the rows and rows of barracks.

There were a few people walking were walking around. They appeared to already have been relocated before the current group.

"Ok, everyone make your lines and you will be assigned to your room." The American said. Several of the only Japanese speakers looked around confused. A few people translated for them.

As everyone go into a messy jumble of lines everyone started to talk in a hushed chatter. Belldandy tugged on Keiichi's sleeve. He turned to see what she wanted. He turned to find her with a worried expression.

"Belldandy what's wrong?" He was surprised to see her in this state. There was no real reason for her to get this upset.

"Kei, I am scared. I am truly scared; I have never been through something like this." Tears streamed from her blue eyes. Keiichi was surprised that Keiichi was crying she usually was the one who would protect and comfort him. This time it was the opposite.

"Belldandy what is wrong?" Keiichi looked at her with a concerned face.

"I-I just don't know. I am just so scared; I am not used to this. I had never been through this type of thing. I just am very scared, I honestly really am not entirely sure."

Keiichi enveloped her in a hug. "Bell, it is normal you are in an unusual place and you are just a bit shocked. Don't be sad okay? You are my goddess, my one and only goddess."

"Kei, be quiet, keep your voice down." Belldandy looked around.

Keiichi leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "It is true, you are my goddess and I won't let anyone else have you." As he turned forward again Belldandy was left with pink cheeks. Keiichi usually wasn't this forward.

* * *

After sometime they were able to be assigned to their room. When they got there they got to their room they found that there was already two other people there. They looked at Keiichi and Belldandy a bit surprised.

"_What are you doing here?"_ One of the people asked. Belldandy started to answer but Keiichi stopped her.

_"We are to be sharing this room. This is my wife Morisato Belldandy and I am Morisato Keiichi." _Keiichi spoke in his native tongue. He took a small bow and Belldandy did the same.

The woman nodded and bowed back. "_It is nice to meet you Morisato-San, this is my husband Fujioka Satoshi, and I am Rena." _

Keiichi nodded and proceeded to speak in English. "Do you speak English?" He asked his Japanese accent lingering on the words. The couple nodded and smiled at them.

"Yes we do and will for now on out of consideration of your wife."

"Oh, no you don't have to." Belldandy said with a small smile.

"So where will we be sleeping?" Keiichi asked looking around the room.

"You will be sleeping there." Satoshi pointed to the other side of the room. There was a cot and blanket folded up on it.

Keiichi walked over to it and looked back at them. "This is quite small."

"Yes, it is a tight squeeze, but they will not give us anymore. I am sorry will that be an inconvenience?"

"No, not at all," Belldandy piped up with a smile.

* * *

The late afternoon slowly turned into night a privacy curtain was hung up to make it feel more secure. Belldandy has changed into a night gown that reached down to her knees and Keiichi simply striped down to his boxers.

The couple looked at each other awkwardly. Both stood on either side of the cot. Keiichi signal for Belldandy to climb in first. As she did so she found herself trying to stay on the edge. Keiichi nervously climbed in after Belldandy. Even though the cot was roughly the size of a full size bed it was still a tight squeeze.

Their legs brushed against one another's. Belldandy quickly brought her legs closer to her body. Keiichi shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips and he brought a hand down and touched her thigh. She scooted in closer to him.

Belldandy was very surprised by Keiichi's sudden change of character and increase of bravery, but she did not dislike it. She responded to his actions the way she wanted to.

That night was the first night they ever slept together and the first night of many more things to come.


	3. Ah, Are You Having a Baby?

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

When Belldandy opened her eyes she found the gold sunlight filtering through the small window that overlooked the camp. Slowly sitting up careful not to wake Keiichi, Belldandy got out of bed and walked to her suitcase and slowly opened it and pulled out a white dress.

Belldandy sat on her feet and she heaved a sigh and wiped away tears that grew at the corners of her blue eyes. "This will be over soon," she whispered to herself. Then she silently stood up and began to pull off her nightgown leaving her clad in her undergarments.

Just then Keiichi started to wake up. The first thing his brown eyes focused on was a under clad Belldandy. He gave off a small gasp as color grew in his cheeks. Belldandy's head darted towards Keiichi, when she saw that he was awake she turned away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Keiichi-San I thought that you were sleeping." She quickly started to pull the dress on. Then when she got to the zipper she started to struggled. Then she felt a warm hand on her back as the zipper was pulled up.

She turned and saw a shy Keiichi with a small grin. Keiichi slowly wrapped his arms around Belldandy's waist. "Why Keiichi you are being a bit more brave. I must ask why the sudden change, I am not complain though."

Keiichi started at her with a loving lust full gaze. "Mmm, I don't know Bell. I just have this sudden urge to want you." He whispered as he began to kiss her neck. Belldandy blushed and moaned slightly. It was a feeling that she never felt before, it was not a bad feeling though.

Belldandy didn't protest as Keiichi littered her neck with more kisses. Emotions and desires that Belldandy never felt before flooded her. _The seal, the seal on Kei-San's feelings must have been released,_ she thought, but the thought was quickly forgotten.

When Keiichi pulled away from the embrace he looked at her with an amused smile and kissed her forehead. "I love you Belldandy."

Belldandy's mouth tired to find the words, but perhaps she was still to dazed say or do anything. Keiichi quickly got dressed and picked up some utensils from the suitcases. "Come on," he said, "let's go eat. I expect that they are already serving breakfast."

Belldandy gave a small nod and followed Keiichi out the door. On the way to the door the couple had to pass through the other couple's side, but found that they had already left for breakfast.

As Bell and Kei walked down towards the mess hall they found it difficult to navigate their way through the barracks. Eventually they found their way there. By the time they got there the line for the food already wrapped around the inside of the building.

They patiently stood in line and awaited their turn to be fed. About half an hour passed before they were served their food. The food was defiantly not gourmet food; it was just ration food that was produced at the surplus.

When they finally found a spot the couple was crowded by a group of people who asked questions by the mile. One question that kept coming up was that, why was Belldandy in the camp. Keiichi who was trying to find the words was hushed by Belldandy who simply looked up and answered in perfect a perfect American accent.

"I am married to Keiichi-San and I chose to follow him here. It was by my own choice, I did it because I love him." Keiichi looked a bit surprised by Belldandy's answer but in return gave her hand a small squeeze.

"There has to be more to it than that." One of the women asked, she had delicate features and small body.

"No," she shook her head. "That really is all to it."

"Are you possibly with child?" Keiichi contracted his eyebrows at that question and finally answered in a thick accent. "That is a personal question. So will you stop being so rude and leave us alone?" He waved his hands around at the people almost as if to shoo them off.

People rolled their eyes and grumbled as they walked away. Keiichi shook his head as he continued to eat his food. Then once again a voice interrupted them.

"Please do not mind them. They are just bored and in need of something interesting and you two seem to be the next best thing." Keiichi looked over and saw an old man who sat across the long table wave his spoon at them.

"What do you mean," Keiichi asked as the old man slid over closer to the couple.

"What I mean is after you spend a few days here, you find that there really is nothing to do. I am Shota Takeshi." He held out his hand for Keiichi to shake.

Keiichi accepted his hand and introduced himself as well. "I am Keiichi Morisato and this is my wife Belldandy Morisato." Belldandy face the old man and gave a small bow to Shota. The man bowed back.

"Well, I will see you two around; I have to take my leave first." He gave a small bow as he took his bow and left Keiichi and Belldandy alone.

* * *

The two were walking to their room Belldandy finally broke the ice. "Kei, why would they ask if I was with child?"

"Well, uh usually in our situation the wife would stay behind, unless they had children or were going to have children." Keiichi scratched his head awkwardly as he explained to Belldandy.

She gave a small nod and continued to walk as if nothing happened. Keiichi was a bit dazed by Belldandy's nod, but followed her nonetheless.


	4. Ah, Should We Go This Far?

**Please enjoy this chapter and comment**

* * *

Several months passed and the couple found no traces of the artifact. Belldandy tried to contact heaven, but it was impossible to do that without being caught. While Belldandy and Keiichi wait out for the artifact they lived out their lives in the camp.

Trying to make the best of things was difficult. Keiichi and Belldandy have been arguing. Something that they never do, this night was an example: "Keiichi, why do you get so jealous? I was just talking to him."

"I don't think so. I saw the way he touched your arms. The way he looked at you, you probably would have cheated on me if it wasn't for this camp." Keiichi waved his arms around.

"Kei, keep your voice down please." Belldandy begged she looked over the white sheet that divided the room.

"No, I will not keep my voice down!" Keiichi yelled as he punched a wall. The items on the shelves rattled.

Tears streamed to Belldandy's eyes. She hated arguing with Keiichi. "Kei, you know what I am going to bed. You can sleep on the floor."

"Oh yeah thanks leave me with just my clothes." Keiichi bitterly snapped as he laid down back towards Belldandy. Belldandy blew out the oil lamp and cried herself to sleep. When she woke up no one was there in the room. Keiichi hadn't wakened her up.

The entire day Keiichi went on avoiding Belldandy. Finally it wasn't until the end of the day when Belldandy finally couldn't stand it anymore and confronted Keiichi.

Keiichi was pulling off his shirt and pants when Belldandy cautiously walked up to him. He gave her a cold eye and turned back to his clothes.

"Keiichi, I want to apologize." Keiichi looked up and gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"I blew everything up."

"No, I did. Bell I just go so jealous when I saw you with him. I just want you all to myself."

"Kei, you will always my one and only." Belldandy pressed a hand to Keiichi's bare chest. Her magic flowed into him. Keiichi looked at her then gently kissed her forehead.

Then Keiichi began to kiss her roughly. Belldandy responded the only way that she could respond. She returned the kiss. Then Keiichi began to pull out her white shirt that was tucked into her skirt. Then he let her hands explore her body.

Keiichi's rough hands felt nice against Belldandy's soft skin. Belldandy pulled away her cheeks heated with red. "Kei, the Fujiokas are over there. We can't do this."

"They are at movie night, we have about two hours." Keiichi panted as he proceeded to kiss her neck and grope her breast. Belldandy let out a soft moan.

The two went on with their activities.


	5. Ah, Magical Changes

It was only a two months after the couple's 'activities' when Belldandy started to pick up traces of the artifact. It was a weak in some places, strong in other, but due to the fact there being many people around when she sensed it, it was hard to pinpoint when she sensed it.

But also along with the artifact coming into play something was going on with Belldandy. Her magic was intensified. She could sense things that she couldn't sense before, regardless of it being magic or not.

Also something inside her seemed to change, but Belldandy could not tell what was wrong with her. But what was most peculiar was that others seemed to notice as well. Many of the women whom Belldandy had befriended asked her if something was different about her, but she simply shook her head.

These changes scared Belldandy; it was something that she was completely foreign to. As the days she stated to feel sick in the morning, but it always passed. This time was different. A wave of nausea hit her, disabling her from walking around without pain. She clutched her stomach in pain and started to gag, but nothing came out due to her not eating thing recently.

Keiichi gazed at his wife, unsure of what to do. Keiichi knew that Earth medicines and doctors would not help Belldandy.

"Belldandy is there anything I can do?"

Belldandy looked up from the pillow and smiled at her partner and shook her head. "I am sorry dear, you can't do anything." She took Keiichi's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I am sorry to worry you my dear, but I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Is it magic related?"

"I don't know." Keiichi nodded then the Fujiokas walked in and they took notice to Belldandy's state.

"What is wrong with her?" Rena asked.

"We don't know she is feeling nausea and it is just so sudden." Rena had a puzzled look on her face then she snapped her fingers and her face light up.

"How often has this been happening?"

"Only today," Keiichi nervously answered.

"No, it's been happening quite a few times, it has just passed quickly in the morning so I thought that I shouldn't say anything." Belldandy said her voice quavering.

Rena's eyes lit up. "Ok, sorry to be blunt and this is a very personal question, but have you guys been sexual active?" Rena looked at the couple casually, this woman was very open, a little to open.

Keiichi looked at Belldandy and Belldandy blushed and gave Rena a nod. "Yes, we have."

"Oh well that explains it, you're most likely pregnant. My mother was the same way when she was pregnant with my brother."

Keiichi did a double take at Belldandy and Rena. "That is impossible."

"Sorry Morisato, but this is your reality. It is not impossible. We will leave and let you two talk."

After the couple left Keiichi bombarded Belldandy with questions. "Is what she say's true Bell? Did you know? Can I even get a goddess pregnant?"

"Kei, I honestly don't know. I mean considering the change in my magic I would say that it is true, I mean with a little magical being growing inside me of course my magic would be stronger. Also my body may be doing this as a defence mechanism to protect the baby."

"Bell, can we raise a baby in these conditions?"

"I don't know Kei. . ." was the only thing she could say.


End file.
